


The Good Guys

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 753: Severus and Social Media: Flickr.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Good Guys

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 753: Severus and Social Media: Flickr.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Good Guys

~

“How sweet!” spat Voldemort. His tone was mocking, but Severus could hear underlying fear. “Reunited lovers.” 

“Yes we are,” said Kingsley, his tone even. “And we’re giving you another chance to surrender yourself to the authorities.” 

“We are?” murmured Severus. 

“We _are_?” exclaimed Potter.

“There’s no one who holds authority over me.” Voldemort raised his wand, but Severus saw the flicker of fear in his eyes when Kingsley matched him. 

“You may feel that way,” said Kingsley. “But everyone answers to someone.” 

“Not me!” shouted Voldemort, and he struck. His hex bounced off Kingsley’s shields. 

Kingsley smiled. “So be it.” 

~

Voldemort spun, shooting hexes at Potter even as he shielded himself from Severus and Kingsley’s combined attacks. Bright colours flickered along all their shields as they fought, until, in a move Severus would look back on in marvel, he managed to slip a hex of his own past Voldemort’s shields. 

Sectumsempra struck. Voldemort crumpled with a scream.

“Careful,” muttered Severus as Kingsley advanced on him, still shooting hexes.

“Always.” Giving him a feral grin, Kingsley continued hammering spells until finally Voldemort’s shields collapsed. 

As all three of them stood over him, their wands pointed at his head, softly, Voldemort laughed. 

~

“What’s so amusing, Tom?” asked Severus. “You’re done. Finished.”

“I’ll never be finished,” Voldemort hissed. “I’ll always return. I have my ways—”

“You mean by using Horcruxes?” Severus smiled as panic flickered in Voldemort’s eyes. “Yes, we know about those. And not only do we know, we’ve destroyed them all.” He hummed. “I’m surprised you didn’t feel it. It seems you’re not all that perceptive when distracted.” 

Voldemort growled, then smirked. “That doesn’t matter. As long as I’m alive I will find a way to become immortal, and when I do—”

“Sorry,” said Kingsley. “But that’s not going to happen.” 

~

“And how can you stop me?” Voldemort raised his hand and they all tensed. Moving slowly, he dropped his wand, resting his head on the ground. “I surrender.” 

“You…what?” asked Potter, frowning.

“I surrender.” Voldemort smiled. “Go ahead. Arrest me. I’ll be happy to face the Wizengamot. And I’ll be sure to tell them all about your atrocities, too, Severus.” 

“Atrocities?” Potter’s gaze briefly flickered up to Severus. “What atrocities?” 

Voldemort chuckled. “Do I have stories—”

“He’s lying,” said Severus, tone flat. “I created potions, that’s all. His henchmen committed atrocities.” 

Voldemort was smirking. “We’ll see who they believe.” 

~

“We should just kill you,” said Potter. “It would save us all a lot of time and money.” 

“And grief,” said Severus. 

Voldemort shrugged. “Go ahead. Kill me in cold blood. But before you do, consider. How are you better than me if you murder an unarmed man?” 

Severus snorted. “You’ve done it countless times!” 

“Ah, but I’m the bad guy, remember?” A flicker of malicious amusement glinted in his eyes. “You are supposed to be the side of goodness and light.” 

Kingsley sighed. “We _are_ the side of Light. Which is why we’re locking you up to face trial.” 

~

“You _must_ be joking!” Potter snapped, his wand never wavering from Voldemort. 

Sighing, Kingsley walked up to Voldemort, kicking his wand away. “ _Incarcerus._ ” 

“Kingsley, you can’t! He’s guilty of countless crimes! He killed Sirius’ brother!”

After flicking a glance Severus’ way, Kingsley nodded. “I know.” 

“If you know, then how can you let him get away with it?” Potter cried. 

“He’s not getting away with anything. He’s going to be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.” 

Severus sighed. “Allowing him a trial is almost too good for him.” 

Voldemort sneered. “You’re just scared I’ll tattle on you, Severus.” 

~

“ _Silencio_!” snapped Kingsley, and Voldemort’s poisonous words stopped. Kingsley waved his wand again, and Voldemort rose into the air, floating helplessly. “This isn’t a debate, gentlemen. We’re not murderers, so put away your wands.” 

Potter growled and, after a brief hesitation, obeyed. 

Severus didn’t move. 

Producing his Patronus, Kingsley sent it to summon back the Ministry employees, after which he eyed Severus. “You can put your wand away.” 

Severus glared at Voldemort. “He’s up to something.” 

“I’m sure he is.” Regret flickered in Kingsley’s eyes. “And I know it would be satisfying to kill him, but we don’t do that.” 

~

“Maybe we should.” Severus eyed Voldemort. “Hear me out. We’re the only ones who know what happened. We could say he died in battle—”

“You know,” said Potter, a smile flickering over his lips, “I never thought I’d say this, but I agree with Snape. Nothing good’s going to come from letting this maniac tie us all up in court while he spews hatred and implicates innocent people.” 

Severus blinked. “Thanks, Potter.” 

“Oh, I don’t mean you.” Potter snorted. “I’m sure you’re _not_ innocent. But who’s to say he won’t name me? Or Remus? Or Sirius? He’s a murdering liar!” 

~

Kingsley nodded. “I understand, I do, but even murdering, lying, Dark wizards deserve their day in court.” 

“You realise if the tables were turned he’d kill you where you stand, right?” Severus exhaled. “I’ve seen him torture people, innocent people. And I’ve seen the things he’s done.” He glared at Voldemort, floating there, and the flicker of vindictive satisfaction in his eyes made Severus grind his teeth. “He’s laughing at us right now!” 

Kingsley nodded. “Yes, he probably is. But he was right about one thing. If we start murdering people in cold blood, we’re no better than he is.” 

~


End file.
